Preacher: Pilot
| next = "See" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg with a script written by Sam Catlin based on a television story written by Rogen, Goldberg and Catlin. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, May 22nd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer is a small town preacher from Annville, Texas who has lost his faith. However, he tries to do right by his parishioners and offers them words of comfort. Jesse's dark past comes back to haunt him however and he is forced to engage in very un-priestly behavior in order to mete out justice. Things take a dramatic turn in Jesse's life when he finds himself infused with a mysterious new power that forces others to obey his commands. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This program is rated TV-MA. It contains violent content, strong language and brief nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * The pilot episode had a special running time of 90 minutes. * Actress Madelyn Henderson is credited as Madelyn Joan Henderson in this episode. Quotes * Jesse Custer: Promises matter. It's the currency of faith. .... * Cassidy: Jesus, what kind of a preacher are you? * Jesse Custer: The lousy kind. * Cassidy: No, I'm sorry, mate. I've seen the lousy kind. As long as you're not walking around with a little kiddy's arsehole around your finger like a bloody wedding ring, I'd say you were ahead of the game, then. .... * Emily Woodrow: You were never really here in the first place, Jesse, so... what difference should your leaving make? .... * Jesse Custer: I don't hate you, Tulip. I wouldn't know how. * Tulip O'Hare: Don't make me teach you, then. .... * Tulip O'Hare: Of course, boy or girl, if you're lucky enough to fall in love, you have to be even stronger. Fight like a lion to keep it alive. So that... so that on the day your live is…z weak enough or... selfish enough or frickin' stupid enough to run away, you have the strength to track him down... and eat him alive. .... * Jesse Custer: So, bring me a beer and maybe I'll do some of those things to your daddy. How hurt you want him? How far do I go? One punch? Two? Problem is, your daddy's a big fella, I imagine a couple of punches just gonna make him mad. He's gonna fight back. Then his buddies are gonna want to help out. I'll need to defend myself. things will escalate. That's what these things do. They escalate. And violence... makes violence. It makes nothing much at all. .... * Chris Schenck: Pray for me, preacher. * Jesse Custer: Anyone were listen', I would. Believe me. I'd pray. .... * Hugo Root: Can't do it. I told them. You cannot just expunge a beloved cultural figure like that and not expect it to go over like shit on cold biscuit. * Jesse Custer: I imagine there's worse things that could happen. * Hugo Root: I just read the Japanese let a fellow marry his own pillow, I tend to agree with you. Much worse is on its way. * Jesse Custer: Pillows. That's a slippery slope. Crew * Matt Tauber - Producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Don Kurt - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal Moritz - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Bill Pope - Director of photography * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Kelley Dixon - Editor * Steven Brown - Unit production manager * Brett Dos Santos - First assistant director * Louis Lanni - Second assistant director * Linda Lowy, CSA - Casting * Will Stewart - Casting * Dave Porter - Music by * Laura Jean Shannon - Costume designer * Kiira Arai, CSA - New Mexico casting See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Pilot" at the Preacher Wiki Keywords Africa | All Saints Congregational | Annville | Bartender | Clergy | Cows | Dead animals | Deputy | Disfigurement | Female rear nudity | Gunshot victims | Helicopter | Kansas | Mind control | Mutilation | Rifle | Russia | Self mutilation | Sheriff | Smoking | Spontaneous human combustion | Stabbings | Texas | Vampires Category:2016/Episodes Category:May, 2016/Episodes